Questions & Answers
by ArtemisisSymmetrical
Summary: In Ilex Forest Ash is reunited with Gary in an unexpected way. Ash ends up with millions of questions for Gary. Questions Gary isn't too keen to answer. PALLETSHIPPING! Told from Ash and Gary's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps!**

**Just like to say, this is my first ever fanfic. Erk! So, sorry if it's crappy, and I take back my apology if it's not.**

**Just in case you haven't realised, this is Palletshipping. Which means GaryxAsh. If you no likey, you no readey. Simple as. **

**Oh yeah! Thx for my BFF for reading through this for me and supplementing ideas. If you want to blame someone for this fanfic, then go to her. Sh's the one who got me into Palletshipping in the first place... My life has never been the same since...**

**Disclaimer: I *Sniff* do not own Pokemon. *Goes and cries in the corner***

* * *

><p>Pikachu and I were strolling through Ilex Forest. There was a slight chill in the air as we walked through the dark woods, sunlight occasionally breaching the trees branches and lighting up patches of the forest floor.<p>

"Can you remember the first time we walked through here, Pikachu?" I asked my trusted partner whilst dodging a scuttling Paras.

"Pika pika!" my friend replied. I took this as a yes. I stopped and smiled, allowing the memories of our first time in Johto to wash over me. I remembered walking through these very woods with my Snorunt and Corphish. The places we had been, the people we had met, the Pokémon we had faced...

As I was busy reminiscing, a tall boy with his hood over his head stopped and stared at me. He was covered in mud, his clothes all creased. He looked like he'd been at the wrong end of a Quagsire's Mud Shot.

I sighed as the boy walked towards me. He was probably wanting an autograph, or some tips on how to train Pokémon. That would be the fifth time today. I'd chosen to come back to Johto because I'd figured everyone had forgotten me now, and I looked completely different to the grubby thirteen year-old that had been collecting Gym Badges at a steady pace. It was three years ago since I'd beaten the Indigo Plateau. Hadn't they got a new champion to fawn over yet? Jeez.

"Hi. My name is Ash Ketchum." Though he probably knew that already, I thought it was best to be polite. "Can I help you with something?"

The strange boy didn't say anything, just continued coming closer. "Are... are you okay?" Now I was getting flustered. What the hell did this guy want with me? Pikachu leaped off my shoulder and growled, back arched. Static electricity sparked in his cheeks. However the boy wasn't fazed at all. I took a step back, twigs crackling and snapping under my feet. This is seriously weird, I thought. Is he going to attack me, or...

Suddenly, the boy grabbed my arm and swung me backwards, pushing me into a tree trunk, pinning my hands above my head and pushing his body against mine to keep me still. I looked around desperately, but we were alone.

"HEE... urp!" I attempted to scream as he clapped his hand over my mouth with such force that my head smashed against the tree. The pain made me gasp, and black out for a second. When I opened my eyes they were watering. I will not cry, I thought determinedly. I will not cry. I WILL NOT CRY.

The boy removed his hand from over my mouth. "What the... what the hell? What do you want with me?" I demanded, struggling to control the fear in my voice. I squirmed and wriggled and kicked but I was held in a vice-grip with no means of escaping.

"Please..." I begged. "If its money you want I can give it to you! Just please... let me go!" My assailant leaned closer. His face was shadowed by the hood but I could just about make out his features. My eyes passed over the boy's mouth and nose until I reached his eyes. I started. Those eyes... that's when I realised. I know those eyes...

I opened my mouth to speak as his face loomed closer. I felt his warm breath on my face. He sounded like he had just run a Pokémarathon. Tongue-tied, I watched as the boy leaned even closer and... kissed me. His tongue slid into my unresisting mouth before my brain even processed what was happening. I froze, unable to move, unable to even think, as whirlwinds of feelings rose inside me like the ocean waves around Olivine City.

That's when my brain kicked in. I struggled and squirmed, but it was no use. I was trapped like a Spiritomb in an Odd Keystone and for the life of me couldn't figure out how to get free.

The boy pulled away and smirked a very familiar smirk. He tilted my head and whispered in my ear; "Long time no see, Ashy-boy. Miss me much?"

He let go. I crumpled to the ground, panting, completely exhausted and unable to move as I attempted unsuccessfully to process what had just happened. I had just been kissed by the longest of all my friends and the greatest of all my rivals.

I had just been kissed by Gary.

I had just been kissed by Gary Oak.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay... *sniff* I'm better now... *sniffle*... maybe not... *Starts crying. Again.*<strong>

**So, whaddaya think? No flames! It's my first, please don't be too harsh...**

**Next chapter coming soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Thanks to Loveable Git and FeraNelia for reviewing! ****You've made my head swell even more, as if it wasn't big enough already. I mean, who am I kidding? Anyway it means a lot to me, so thanks. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Everyone: Do you own Pokemon? **

**Me: YES!**

**Everyone: LIAR!** ***gives intense evils***

**Me: *backs away slowly, hands raised* I surrender! I don't own Pokemon, okay? You win! Please don't hurt me...**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I stood back, mind whirring. I couldn't believe I'd done it. After all my covering up, turning into a complete jerk every time I saw him, denying any hint of affection, I'd blown it. Not that I regretted it. I'd wanted to kiss him for a very long time. I'd wanted... I want to do things to him, things I've never done to anyone else and never will.<p>

Ash didn't look too pleased. Actually, he looked like his brain had just been liquidized. I approached him like he was a wounded Zangoose and could rip me to shreds at any time. "What the... what the hell, Gary?" Ash sounded furious. Jeez, you'd think I'd just murdered someone. It was just a little kiss.

"Nice to see you too, Ash. I'm guessing you're not too ecstatic about bumping into me." I smirked. Despite his foul mood I was so happy to see him. Besides, Ash was really cute when he was angry.

"Bumping into- you just attacked me! Why?"

I shrugged, avoiding the question. "It wasn't exactly an attack, Ashy-boy. More like a moment of passionate embrace with a long-lost friend."

Ash stared at me, apparently losing the will to speak. He stood up and dusted himself off, all the time watching me. I fixed my gaze on him too. If I'd been looking the other way I'd have noticed a yellow fur ball jump on to my shoulder.

"Hi, Pikachu. Couldn't wait to hug me? Don't blame- AAAAAAAAARRGGHH! Owch! Pi! Ka! Chu!" Each shock jolted through my entire being, accompanied by the smell of singed hair. My hair. I started hopping about, performing what must have looked like a mad tribal dance. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Ash giggling. I'd never found anything less amusing in my life.

"Ash! Can! You! Please! Get! This! Thing! Off! Me!" I yelled in between hopping, screeching and generally making a complete fool of myself.

"I dunno, I'm getting the impression that you won't explain anything to me. For once I'd like answers." That was when I realised I'd hurt Ash more then I'd first thought. "Please! I'll! Tell! You! Every! Thing!" I begged, as my whole body rocked with painful jolts and spasms.

The devil on my shoulder grinned and continued shocking me, then crawled downwards, aiming for a particularly sensitive part of my anatomy. I winced, imagining the pain I was about to experience. By the end of it, I would probably require a sex change. IF there was anything left to change, that was.

The yellow demon charged up his power and- "Fine, c'mon Pikachu. Enough is enough." The damn creature leapt off my groin and into Ash's arms. He stood there, unimpressed as I completed my embarrassing performance of leaps and jerks. I sat down, panting heavily, my sighs of relief completely audible. That was close. WAY too close. Ash began eying me wearily like I was an Arbok preparing to strike. I ran my hand through my previously perfect hair, now burnt and looking like I'd just been dragged through a hedge backwards. After all the effort I put into styling it too... Oh well.

"What do you want to know first?" I asked, completely unable to look Ash in the eye. This was NOT what I had planned. In my mind, I would kiss him, unrecognised, before running away with Ash calling after me, demanding to know my identity. He would catch my arm, spin me round, and kiss me passionately. We would then ride a Rapidash off into the sunset. Instead I'd been discovered within five milliseconds, had a quick peck on the lips (if you could call it that) and been completely rejected.

Just to rub salt into the wound I'd been electrocuted by a midget yellow halfwit and am about to be forced to confess my undying love to the last person who needed to know. My day could only get better.

"So, erm, why on Sinnoh did you kiss me?" Ash asked. I forced myself to stand up and meet his eyes, wilting under his powerful gaze. I was starting to wonder if this was the worst idea I'd ever had. "I, well, I..." I broke off, mumbling something incomprehensible, my face burning like a Charmanders tail. "Huh?" Ash asked, confused.

"It's lovely weather today, don't you think?" I smiled cheerfully. Wow. I really am desperate. Nice one, Gary! I mentally facepalmed. In order to avoid looking at Ash, I sat down on the tree trunk and fiddled with my hair in a fruitless attempt to style it again. Ruined! I ground my teeth. I swear, when I get my hands on that stupid Pikachu...

"It's really sunny today actually; I thought it would be – wait." Ash frowned at me, suspicious. "Are you trying to distract me?" I rolled my eyes. The penny drops, I thought. "I want an answer." Ash continued, glaring at me. "It's not –"

I never found out what he was about to say because at that moment Ash was engulfed by a furry black _something_.

"Breeon!" It smiled, and nuzzled against Ash's shoulder. "Umbreon!" He chuckled. "I've missed you!" Ash then stroked my Pokémon's fur. How come Pikachu didn't give me that welcome? I thought sourly. Ash gets hugs, I get electrocuted. I'm no expert on welcoming committees, but I'd say his was a bit better then mine.

"Hey, Umbreon. Where did you run off to?" I asked my Pokémon. She leapt into my arms and nodded vaguely in the direction of Azalea Town, before jumping off to go run around with the fully charged safety hazard who was presently climbing a tree.

I watched them for a while, as they leapt and play-fought amongst the trees. Why couldn't I be like that? Ash and I together, in our own little perfect world...

Talking of own little worlds, Ash was daydreaming. How could I tell? Well, when you become a Pokémon Researcher, you tend to learn a few things about both human and Pokémon behaviour, so I am pretty much an expert. That and Ash had glazed eyes, was ignoring everyone around him and was softly singing_ Force Me With Your Force Palm_ by the Chu-Chu Girls under his breath.

"Ash?" I said softly. When he continued performing his imaginary concert I stood up and shook him by the shoulders. "Ash!"

"Huh?" He muttered, dazed. I sighed. "Ash Ketchum has left the building. Thank you annnnd goodnight!" He gave me the worst look I've ever received, scarier than a Seviper using Glare. I shivered. I could tell he'd been practising that one.

"You still haven't answered my question." Ash stated. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I...don't... really know how to tell you this..." I mumbled quietly.

"Pardon?" Ash cocked his head on one side, puzzled and obviously dissatisfied with my answer. I loved the face he made when he was confused, his chocolate brown eyes wide with lack of understanding. It almost always made me smile. The exception being today.

"I, well, I, erm... it's hard to say... you know..." Despite the situation I could swear Ash was enjoying making me squirm. "It's just..." Just say it, I thought. You might as well come clean. "I... Ilikeyou."

"Huh?" Ash looked like a Skuntank had just used Poison Gas in his face. "You... you WHAT?"

I finally turned to look Ash in the eye. "I like you. No. I..." Damn. Why was it so hard to say? "I... I lo... I love you. I love you, Ash."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a little bit longer, non? I find it easier to write from Gary's POV because we're pretty similar. Talented, good looking, smart- *book flies from nowhere and hits me over the head* HEY! WHO THREW THAT?<strong>

**Please please please review, it makes me happy and boosts my ego. The bigger my ego, the better I write. And I like it when people praise me. No flames now!**

**Anyway, I'm off to record another hit single with the Chu-Chu Girls, called _Baby Your Ember Burns_. I'll be writing again soon! Arrivederci, Au revior, Peace Out! *Flying book* OUCH! Again, really? **


	3. Chapter 3

**What up, Palletshipping fans of the world?**

**Sorry for this chapter taking so long. I have my excuses ready. Er-hem-hem...**

**1) I was ill. (I won't go into details, lets just say my stomach wasn't feeling particularly co-operative for the past week)**

**2) I have a younger brother and sister who prevent me from accessing the computer, even in a life-or-death situation. (yes, uploading my fanfic is a matter of life or death. I think you'll agree.)**

**3) Friday, the broadband commits suicide! (At least I think it was the broadband, I don't understand all this tech stuff)**

**Those are my very good excuses, decide for yourself if they pass muster. Though this new chapter should hopefully be enough for you to forgive me, if not, well, I ain't begging. **

***5 minutes later* Please forgive me! I'll never ever be this slow updating again! *On knees* I'm sorry! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. I'm also a greek goddess with the mystical power to turn flowers into sausages. (For those of you who missed the sarcasm, I don't actually own Pokemon.) **

* * *

><p>I stared in shock at Gary's utterly serious expression. He... he loved... me? He loved me? Me, of all the damn people he could have chosen to like. No way. He must be joking or something, I thought.<p>

"I think there's been some mistake, I..." My voice tailed off as Gary's expression didn't change. My face reddened. He didn't speak. I laughed nervously.

"Ha ha... you had me going there for a moment, Gary! Good one..." He looked confused as my laughter faded. "You... you weren't joking..." I said weakly.

"Do you think I'd joke about this, dolt head?" Gary exploded. Worried, I backed away. He closed his eyes. "No! Don't... don't go..."

Stunned, I stopped. Since when was Gary able to experience such emotions? Ever since we both started on our Pokémon journeys he'd been a complete git. He would always put me down, tease me and make himself look better in comparison. That was slowly starting to change, especially since he'd decided to become a Pokémon researcher. But still... he was acting almost... kind. I'd never seen him like this. To be honest, it kind of freaked me out a bit.

"So... you love me..." I was surprised I could even speak. That's what happens when your ex-rival turns up and declares his undying love for you.

Suddenly the questions flowed out of me like a Lotad using Water Sport. "Why?" I demanded. "Why me? What have I done? What have I got? How did you know where I was? Why did you attack me? Why are you all muddy? Why are you even _here_?"

He remained mute.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled. "Who do you think you are, Gary? You can't just kiss me and then refuse to explain what the hell happened! I want an explanation! Don't I at least deserve that?" To my fury, I felt hot tears spilling down my cheeks. I'd never been so angry and confused in all my life.

Gary smirked. "Temper, temper Ashy-boy. Someone might think you're in trouble." I swear, I've never more wanted to punch his smug face. My fists curled and uncurled. No, I thought. I won't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he'd got to me. Though the tears running down my face might have given him a bit of a hint.

"I tell you what. I'll explain everything, _if_ you can beat me in a Pokémon Battle." Gary held out his hand. I was suspicious. "And if I lose?"

Gary's grin got as wide as a Banette's. "Then... you have to kiss me."

I blanched. "Wait. What?" Surely he was kidding.

"You heard. I want you to kiss me." Apparently not.

"No way in Hoenn. Why the hell would I do that?" I asked.

"You're a Pokémon Trainer, right? Trainers never run away from a challenge. Well, proper ones anyway." Gary snorted. I ignored the insult. "I'm not doing it, Gary. I'd rather kiss a Feebas then you."

Hurt flashed across Gary's face. "That wasn't very nice, Ashy-boy. What did I do to deserve that?"

"Hmm, where do you want me to start?" I mocked, circling him. "You attacked me without warning; you won't answer any of my questions and- mmrff!"

Gary kissed me. During my rant I had unsuspectingly allowed him to get too close and he'd grabbed my waist, pulled me towards him and pressed his lips on mine. My blood boiled as I realised that had been his plan, to make a move whilst I was distracted with outlining all his faults.

My mouth went slack jawed, and Gary took this as an excellent opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth. I found myself relaxing as his tongue massaged my own; swirling around my mouth in attempt to join us closer together.

No... I thought desperately. I don't want this... Not this...

I pulled away, disgusted and annoyed at myself for letting him get close enough to ravish me. What was worse was my own reaction. Gary, meanwhile, stood back, a satisfied smile on his face. "So?" he smirked.

"So what?" I frowned. My heart was racing from the unwilling contact and I struggled to control the pace.

"Yes or no to our bet?" Damn him, changing the subject. Acting like that kiss never happened. I was so angry I was tempted to tell Pikachu to attack, but seeing how carried away he got last time; I decided that might not be the best of ideas. I had no desire to be responsible for putting Gary in a hospital bed, thank you very much. No matter how much he deserved it.

"Gary- you- what- just stop messing with me! I don't want to kiss you again, ever!" I shouted angrily.

"Ever?" he drawled. "That's a long time. We'll see. I know you enjoyed that little moment."

I was speechless. One of these days, I would gut him like a Remoraid. "Just- no. Take Umbreon and leave!"

He frowned, before playing his trump card. "You've built up quite a reputation, haven't you, Ash?" Gary said in his sneakiest voice.

"Huh?" I was surprised by this change of tact. "I guess so... why?" His eyes glinted. "Well, I'd hate to see that reputation destroyed... I mean, fancy the whole of Kanto hearing that the great Ash Ketchum refused to battle someone. Your credibility would go down quite a bit."

I gasped. "You wouldn't..."

"Ash, I think we both know I would." I was hooked like a Magikarp on a Super Rod. Stuck, powerless, aimlessly flailing about in panic.

"I thought you couldn't sink any lower, Gary." I said quietly. "Evidently I was wrong. I'll have your battle. It's a deal, you blackmailing scum."

I put every ounce of hate and malice that I could into those last two words. Gary evidently felt it. He turned away, refusing to look me in the eye. "I'll meet you in the forest clearing in half an hour." He muttered. "One Pokémon each. Last Pokémon standing wins." With that, he was gone. I sat down on the tree trunk. I had a lot to think about.

**_15 Minutes Later_**

The more I thought about it, the more confused and upset I got. Gary... loved me. This meant he was, well, gay. Even that didn't make sense. Even as a kid, Gary had been one of the most prejudiced people I knew. I have no idea what it was about gay people in particular. He was never that outspoken against lesbians, however.

Oh, the delicious irony. Gary had become the thing he hated the most. I started. Was the reason Gary hated gay people because he himself was gay? I frowned. No, that couldn't be right. But the more I thought about it, the more puzzled I got. I decided to add that to my endless list of questions to ask Gary after I'd finished whooping his butt.

AAAAAAAARRRGH! I thought, frustrated. And why did he kiss me again? Why? I mean, he knows I don't like it, so why does he do it? Even as I thought that, I knew it wasn't true. Some part of me had (albeit reluctantly) enjoyed that kiss. Wanted more. Damn! Stupid Ash! I don't like Gary. I don't. I won't.

I sighed. This was getting me nowhere.

"Hey, Pikachu. Can I ask you something?" My Pokémon, who had been snoozing in the mid afternoon sun, opened one eye and yawned sleepily.

"Piiiiikaaaaa..." I turned around in time to watch him stretch and sit up.

"If I, hypothetically speaking of course, well, um, liked Gary, what would you think I should do?"

Pikachu looked at me suspiciously.

"Like I said, it's completely hypothetical! Why would I like Gary? I mean, sure, he's not that bad a guy, but..." I trailed off, laughing nervously. Pikachu was evidently unimpressed. Sighing, I lay on my back.

My feelings were all mucked up right now. I didn't know what was right or wrong, real or an illusion. When Gary had kissed me, he'd stirred up all kinds of emotions I never realised I had, or was capable of happening. Despite everything that Gary had done, I found myself missing him, something I would never have thought I could do. My eyes felt heavy, the warm sun lulling me to sleep. As I drifted off, I had the most important thought ever since we'd first kissed. Maybe I was denying it. Because in reality, maybe, just maybe, I liked Gary back...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya go. For those who haven't realised yet, the chapters alternate between Gary and Ash's POV. Please tell me you knew this was Ash's.<strong>

**I'll update soon. no, this time I mean it, I promise- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! VIOLENT FAN! **

***Lying dazed and battered on the floor* WHAT? DYOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT IN BLOOD? *fan grins evilly***

**Uh-oh... **

**Please-ack-review-ouch-because-eek-I'm-owwies-more-urk-motivated (and so is my continuously growing head) please-urgh-no-mmrf-flames- HOLY CRAP IS THAT A MACHETE? See you next time folks (if I survive, that is. Gotta run)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've got a damn cold... *sniff* Heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy! *cough-cough* ugh, I'm all germy. I HATE COLDS. Stupid British weather. Can I move to California already?**

**Disclaimer: Pokemons not mine. Really. I know, hard to believe right? After all, I am pretty cool. But not that fricking cool! (Yet.)**

* * *

><p>I'd never hated myself more. Never. Ash was right. Blackmailing him <em>was<em> low. Not that I'd ever admit this to anyone, least of all him. I bet he hates me even more now, I thought miserably as I headed towards our battlefield. I'm so sorry Ash. If only I had the strength to say it...

Coming out had been easier than this. I remembered it like it was yesterday. Telling Grandpa had been the hardest. He'd hidden his disappointment well, though I knew Grandpa always dreamed of the grandkids he'd have had some day. I'd shattered his illusion of a happy family. I'd got out of Pallet Town as soon as I could after that.

Ash's reaction... he took it better then I'd expected. I thought he would punch me, run away, refuse to talk to me again. Instead he just sat there and broke my heart. Ash questioned everything I said, every move I made. I had no idea how in Hoenn to answer those questions. I felt as clueless as a Smeargle and about as intelligent.

That was one of the worst things I've ever done. Admitting my true feelings for him. God! What am I, some love-sick fangirl? I groaned. This is killing me.

Ash's hair, eyes, nose, lips, body, name, everything drives me crazy. I can't bear to be without him. The very thought of never seeing him again, of him hating me causes panic to rise and overwhelm me. Ash. Ash. Ash...

Where the hell is he? I thought. I said half an hour. It's been forty minutes already. I swear, that numbskull has no sense of time. Or maybe he blew me off?

No. Ash cares enough about his reputation to not let me destroy it. This reminds me of what he said. '_It's a deal, you blackmailing scum._' That had hurt. I suppose I deserved it, but still... I stood up, patting Umbreon on the head. "C'mon. Let's go find Ash. Wherever he's wondered off too..."

"Breeee!" Umbreon replied happily. She scampered after me as I sauntered through Ilex Forest, looking for any signs that would point me to Ash. I didn't have long to wait.

As I fought my way through a particularly thorny patch of bushes I heard some soft snoring. Quickly, I headed towards the little clearing where I'd met with Ash an hour or so before. There he was, lying on his back, with an adorable, sleepy smile on his face. Oh boy, was he cute when he was asleep. A wicked smile grew on my face as I figured out the most pleasurable way of waking him up.

Quickly, I glanced over at the demon Pikachu to make sure he was asleep, before hovering over Ash, placing my legs and arms on the ground strategically so I wasn't leaning on him.

His chest was rising and falling at a steady pace, his nose making a sweet little whistling noise as he breathed out. Ash's raven hair was covering his closed eyes and I carefully brushed it aside before gently tilting his head to face me. For once Ash was all mine and no one else could touch him, no one else could have him, or even come near. The strength of my feelings overrides all my sense of responsibility and fears. He was mine. I was his. Anything else was wrong; it didn't fit in the order of the Universe. Everything depended on us being together, united as one. Everything.

Words cannot describe my emotions as I leaned forward, determined to memorize every inch of his face. I loved him. I needed him to understand that and want me too. To be loved... by Ash.

Gently my lips touched his.

My heart raced, pulse quickening. It was the most wonderful and precious and exhilarating moment of my entire life and I intended to hold onto it forever. I forced my tongue into his mouth, unable to help myself, and Ash opened his big brown eyes.

The look of drowsiness in them was quickly replaced by shock as he tried to push me away. I held on as long as I could, before he used both legs to kick me away with such force that I landed on the forest floor in a painful heap.

"Ouchhh... Did you really have to kick that hard?" I asked, groaning. Who knew Ash could kick? You learn something new every day.

Ash was sitting up, wiping his lips with a look of utter disgust on his quickly reddening face.

"Why the hell did you kiss me? What was the reason for that?" he demanded. I stood up, smiling despite the pain in my guts and privates where he'd kneed me.

"Well, it's your own fault, Ashy-boy." I cringed at the sound of my own voice, which was a couple of octaves higher than usual. I sounded like I was auditioning for a soprano solo. Ash giggled, before bursting out with a shriek of raucous laughter that must have caused all Pokémon to evacuate within the next five-mile radius.

"It's not funny." I tried to tell him, still sounding like I was on a helium high.

"Y-yes it is!" Ash howled. I watched him laugh for a few seconds, praying that a passing Dragonite would mistake us for hostile Pokémon and use Draco Meteor. No such luck.

Thankfully, the pain soon subsided and my voice returned to normal, so I could open my mouth without Ash wetting himself. He still wouldn't stop laughing and I made an instant decision to shut him up the best way I knew how.

Slowly, I reached forward and grabbed Ash's hand. Then in one movement I spun him around, and pulled him into my arms, holding tight so he wouldn't escape. Not that it stopped him from trying.

Ash squirmed and struggled as I rose my hand and stroked his cheek softly. "You're bluuuuuushing!" I gloated gleefully. I wasn't lying. Ash's face was lit up like the sunset. I decided I could get used to seeing him like this, it was very appealing.

"I'm not blushing!" he insisted, and wriggled a little bit more. I raised my eyebrow and hugged him closer to me, trying to calm him. Ash didn't appreciate the romantic gesture and squirmed again, but I held fast and he was trapped. No way was I letting him go. I had two very good reasons for this:

This was about as close to Ash as he or that damn electric mouse would let me get, I was perfectly content with savouring the moment.

Holding on was now more or less academic because Pikachu had just awoke and was giving me a Death Stare that made me gulp. If I let go now, I'd be Gary toast.

I leaned my head close to Ash's and was about to press my lips on his when he turned away. "What?" I asked. "And you are blushing Ashy-boy, don't deny it."

Ash blushed even more (if that was physically possible, his face was already looking like he'd just eaten a bunch of Figy berries) "You- you said you wouldn't kiss me until you won the battle." He muttered. "Are you that worried that you can't beat me that you decided to make your moves now?"

Damn. He had me. Ash 1, Gary 0. On the other hand, he hadn't denied the blushing, so I figured that made the score even.

"Dammit, Ash," I muttered. "Okay fine. Call of your rabid thunder mouse so I can release you without getting burnt to a crisp and served with a nice salad of lettuce and tomatoes, please."

Ash nodded and firmly ordered Pikachu to 'stand down', whatever that meant. I let go. Who said Gary Oak didn't stick to his word?

Ash glared at me and brushed himself down before heading towards our agreed battlefield. I followed, head spinning. No, I thought. I've got to concentrate. Focus on battle now, fantasize about Ash later. This firm thought didn't help rid me of the pleasurable images of him I had in my mind. I won't go into detail, let's just say I sadly doubt he will ever wear _that_.

We walked in an uncomfortable silence. The part of me that ran mainly on teenage lust demanded that I held Ash's hand, whilst the somewhat more sensible side reminded me that if I did I was putting my life in danger. Still, I struggled to suppress the urge to reach out and take Ash's. I was relieved when we finally reached our makeshift battle arena.

"Ready, Ash?" I called as he took his place on the opposite side of the clearing. I got a thumbs up and a "Ready!" in reply. "Umbreon," I yelled. "Go do your stuff!"

"UmbreeeeON!" Umbreon shrieked as she bounded onto the battlefield, a fierce look of concentration on her black little face. I smiled proudly. Umbreon and I were tight. Her moves were the ideal combination of physical and special attacks. There was no way we would lose. On the opposite side of the clearing, Pikachu stood his ground, looking fierce. I knew enough about Pikachu's battle styles that I was fairly confident we would win. I took a deep breath.

"Let the battle... BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to do the battle, should be interesting! For those that don't know, a helium high is when you suck all the air out of a helium balloon and talk in a ridiculously high-pitched voice. <strong>

**This boy I know sucked over 25 balloons in half an hour. Now THAT is a high! Afterwards, he promptly fainted. Go figure.**

**Reviews are loved and only take five seconds. No flames. See that button there? The one that says Review This Chapter? It wants to be clicked. Go on. Click the thing. You know you want to...**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**POKEMON BATTLE!**

**Lolz. Here is the next chapter of Questions & Answers, and also the second last. *Everyone groans* I know, I know. I will write again soon, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Pokemon is not mine. I'm not allowed to own it. Not even for a birthday present!**

**On wiv da chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"<p>

Pikachu leapt into the air and dashed towards Umbreon, who used Psychic, sending Pikachu hurtling backwards, struggling to get up. Oh crap, I thought. Pikachu got hurt pretty badly by that. So the physical attacks wouldn't work, would they?

I grimaced. That left me one option. "Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" I watched Gary's smug face across the other side of the battlefield and realised I'd fallen into a trap. It was too late.

Umbreon rolled away from Pikachu's Thunderbolt with apparent ease. Damn, Gary was a good trainer. I guess I'd always admired him for that. Right now he was smirking evilly before crying out, "Quick Attack! Go!"

Pikachu attempted to dodge but was still recovering from the effort to use Thunderbolt. He smashed into a tree, wood splintering everywhere. "Pikachu! C'mon, you gotta get up! Please..." I shouted desperately. Just imagining the things Gary could do, would do to me if he won made me feel like I'd just been hit by Icy Wind. Then again, would it really be that bad?

I stopped. Did I really just think that? Yes, a tiny voice in the back in my head whispered. You did... I shook my head. I couldn't afford to lose concentration now. Focus Ash, focus.

I looked at my Pokémon. Somehow, Pikachu had managed to stand, though I knew he was on his last legs. Desperate times called for desperate measures. "Pikachu, hang in there! Use Volt Tackle!" Pikachu gave me one of his familiar glances. This was the _what-the-hell-is-going-on-inside-your-brain-are-you-nuts?_ look that I knew oh-so well. Nevertheless, he obeyed, charging up his power before heading recklessly towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball!" Gary yelled. I was sure he'd won and turned my head away at the expecting sound of my Pokémon absorbing the blast, but somehow, Pikachu dodged the attack. Gary's eyes widened in shock as his Pokémon flew backwards, body rigid with electricity.

"Okay! Finish it off with Iron Tail!" I yelled as loud as I could. Unfortunately for me, Gary still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Shadow Ball, Umbreon!" he shouted. It was if itself time was slowing down as I watched my exhausted Pokémon take the full force of the Shadow Ball in the face, just moments before our own attack would have connected. He spun into the air before landing at my feet in a dusty heap.

"Pikachu!" I cried, and knelt beside my fallen companion. A horrible jolt went through my body as I realised Gary had won our bet. I closed my eyes, feeling nauseas, like I'd just swallowed a Poison Pokémon's Acid Spray attack. When I finally opened them again Gary was standing beside me.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Which means I win!" he smirked triumphantly. I busied myself treating Pikachu's wounds, burying the urge to shove the Potion down Gary's stupid neck.

When I finished treating Pikachu (who was now fast asleep in my backpack) I finally stood up and faced him. "Okay, you win." I hoped Gary couldn't hear my voice trembling. "You win the damn bet."

"Naturally." Gary stepped closer to me before pressing a piece of paper into my hand, tilting my head back and pecking me on the lips. My face went the colour of a ripe Rawst Berry as he started walking away.

"There's more where that came from." he said teasingly, before swaggering off with his Umbreon following at his heels, leaving me feeling completely off balance and not sure why. I opened the piece of crumpled paper Gary had given me. On it were a few lines scrawled in Gary's messy handwriting.

_Today, at 9:00._

_I'm staying in the Azalea Pokémon Centre, room number 14. Come alone._

_I'll be waiting._

_Don't let me down, Ashy-boy._

What in Hoenn does he mean by that? '_Don't let me down..._' Oh God. Suddenly I began to panic. Why did I agree to the stupid bet anyway? I'd almost rather the whole of Kanto, no, the whole WORLD, thought I was a coward then get sexually harassed by that bloody Pokémon researcher one more time.

Almost.

I sighed and sat down. In the end, did I really like Gary? I had honestly no idea. My brain had its few remaining cells fried by Gary's latest attempts to woo me. Truthfully, it was working. The idea of kissing him didn't seem as brutally repulsive as it would have done the day before. Wait. KISSING HIM? GETTING WOOED? What was this, an episode of some damn Yaoi anime series? I'm going mental, I decided. Completely mental.

I should have realised by then it was too late. My heart had latched onto Gary in a way that was completely new to me. I didn't know these emotions, these thoughts. I felt like a Nincada had burrowed its way into my brain and left holes everywhere.

I... I liked Gary Oak. No. It was more than that, stronger. I loved him. I loved him. It just took me this long to realise it.

At least there was one good thing out of this, I thought grimly. Gary's gonna have one hell of a shock when he finds out, the smug git. Turned out he was right all along. I was NOT looking forward to telling him _that_. I stood up, brushing the dirt of my jeans and gently picking up my backpack. As I started walking I looked over my shoulder.

"D'you know what, Pikachu?" I said to the half awake ball of fur currently residing in my backpack. "Pi... kachu?" he replied sleepily. I looked at him, utterly serious.

"I reckon I'm completely screwed."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapters a little short, I know. But I hope it was worth the wait!<strong>

**Like I said, this is the second last chapter. Aww man! I've really enjoyed writing this, and you readers out there are AWESOME.**

**Please review, my heads been deflating and I need to puff up my ego! No flames. Until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, last chapter! Its finished waaaaaaah... Thank you all for reading, thank you doubly those who reviewed! I hope it's a good ending, it was a bit longer then I originally planned, but oh well.**

**This was tremendously fun to write, I hope it was as good to read. I'm currently working on my latest fanfic for Pokemon called Jaded, but I may write some more Palletshipping soom. Who knows?~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ze Pokemans. (I don't own Pokemon either)**

**On with the final chapter!**

* * *

><p>The time on my digital clock was 8:55pm. I was so nervous I thought my head would explode. And Ash thought <em>he<em> was the tense one. I smiled to myself. Finally, I'd get to kiss him for real. No interruptions, no barriers. Just me and him. I'd sent Umbreon on a walk in the forest because she really didn't need to see this. I'm guessing Ash did the same with Pikachu, after all, I did tell him to come alone.

I stood up and began pacing the room. Was I doing the right thing? All I wanted was for Ash to love me, want me, and need me. Was that really so bad? Right now, it looked like someone was determined to make my life a misery.

Also, I still owed Ash an explanation. That was the one part I was NOT looking forward to. Gary Oak did not explain himself. It just wasn't what Gary Oak did. At least, it used to be. No matter what everyone thought and what everyone said, I _had_ changed. Maybe if I could prove it somehow Ash would like me more?

I crashed on the bed in frustration. Of all the people to fall in love with, it had to be that cute, naive Pokémon Trainer obsessed with battling and who had probably never kissed anyone before I made a move on him. Wait. Does that mean I was his first kiss? I smirked at the thought, but before I could contemplate on it properly there was a quiet knock on the door. I glanced at the clock. 8:59pm.

As I opened the door, I couldn't help but smile. Ash had changed into some khaki trousers and a green top with a Poké Ball logo on. "Someone's eager."

Ash frowned. "What do you mean?"

I gestured at the clock. "It's only 8:59. I said 9:00, remember. Could you just not wait to see me?" Ash blushed, and shut the door.

"It's one minute, you Grimer." He sighed. "Alright. Let's just get this over with."

"Actually I..." Ash looked so damn sweet when he was puzzled. Of course, this made it so much harder to get the words out. I could feel my face going red.

Stop it! I told myself sternly. You're Gary Oak. You don't blush. However, this stern talking to evidently failed because I could feel my face burning with enough heat to burn down Ilex Forest.

To hide my embarrassment, I turned away, and sat on the bed, motioning for Ash to sit beside me. He obeyed and sat there watching me, those deep brown eyes staring into my very soul. I could look at those eyes for the rest of my life. Instead, I had only a few seconds.

He tilted his head, indicating for me to continue. I turned away, unable to look him in the eye. "Well, you know you said you wanted an explanation?" Ash nodded. This was a good start. But damn was it hard. "Well, I've been thinking."

"Wait." Ash grinned. "You know how to think?"

I rolled my eyes. "Evidently I do, unlike you."

He shot me an upset look and I panicked. I shouldn't be insulting him! Not to mention that was a totally weak comeback. Oops. Start talking again, nitwit!

"Here's the thing. You... you were right Ash. You deserve more than me forcing you to kiss me just for the sake of some silly bet. I'm gonna explain everything. Then, you can decide what you want to do. Slap my face, run away, whatever." Maybe let me kiss you, I hoped in my head.

Ash looked completely shell shocked. "I... I thought..." he stammered. "Are you kissing me or what?"

I groaned inwardly. Yes, he was cute and totally fit, but he was also one of the densest people I know. Choosing to ignore his question, I started from the very beginning.

"I, well, came out a couple of weeks ago. I figured it was better everyone knowing then suspecting and, in all honesty, I was fed up with the amount of girls swooning over me. Obviously, some people didn't take it as well as I'd hoped. I even lost a couple of friends over it. Anyway, the whole point of me admitting to being gay was that I could finally tell you my feelings."

I continued, recounting how I'd found out that he'd returned to the Johto region and spent the past few you weeks looking for him. Ash's face was almost comical; his eyes wide in shock, mouth a perfect 'O', but he was a good listener. He didn't interrupt me once.

"And then this morning I heard some girls babbling about how the Champion of the Indigo Plateau had just given them his autograph. I asked them and they told me that you were heading towards Ilex Forest, so I ran after you, getting pretty muddy in the process. Especially when I tripped in that ditch..." I winced at the memory.

"When I finally found you, I couldn't believe it. My feelings refused to be controlled, and I ended up attacking you." I looked down, too ashamed to look Ash in the eye.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Ash. For everything. From kissing you to being a total jerk every time we met. I'm sorry for always insulting you and putting you down, and causing that big rivalry between us. I'm just... sorry." To my eternal shame, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

Then Ash did something that made my heart stop.

He carefully tilted my head so I was facing him, and closed his beautiful brown eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. They felt so warm and soft as I opened my mouth to invite him in. Our tongues entwined as the tears that had been threatening to spill from my eyes finally did so. I pulled him closer to me, desperate to never let him go. His hand was pressed gently against my chest as I kissed harder, expecting him to pull away. But he didn't. Eventually, I stopped and smiled at him through my tears.

"Why... why are you crying?" he frowned, blushing slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." I smiled, for the first time not ashamed or embarrassed by someone seeing me fall to pieces. "I'm just so happy..."

I took his head in my hands, gently stroking his hair. I tilted my head so close to his our lips were almost touching.

"So then, Ashy-boy. You love me too?" I whispered, smirking, unable to believe my luck. Ash shrugged uneasily.

"I guess I do." he said. "I just never realised it. I suppose you could say I thought my feelings towards you were that strong because we were such good friends. But... after you kissed me... it kind of dawned on me. I finally saw that I've been denying it all this time. Sorry."

He flushed again and looked away. "Dammit Gary, I feel stupid now."

I pulled him into my arms and ran my hand through his ebony locks. "Idiot." I whispered half jokingly. "We could have been saved a lot of trouble if you'd just bothered to think about your feelings."

"Hey!" Ash protested, and tilted his head up to look at me, with an adorable pout on his face.

"Okay, your an idiot for not realising your feelings and I'M an idiot for forcing myself on you." I kissed his forehead affectionately. "Better?"

"Yes." He pulled out of my grip and stared out the window, hand resting on mine. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before I decided to speak again.

"Tell me you love me." I pleaded.

"Do I have to?" he asked. " 'Smbarrassing..."

"Yes, or I won't kiss you again." I teased.

Ash huffed and pulled a face. "Fine. I love you, Gary."

"I told you so, Ashy-boy. I told you so." I doubted my grin could get any wider.

"Gary!" Ash protested. I raised one eyebrow.

"Okay, whatever... You were right... blah blah blah. Get over your gloating. So do you love me too?"

I frowned. "You know I do."

He smirked. "Tell me then."

Well, that's the easiest thing in the world. "I love you too, Ash. No need to worry on that one."

"I know." He grinned cutely. "I just wanted to hear you say it again."

With that, I kissed him again, both of us giving it our all. I pushed him down on the bed, and started to pull his t-shirt off.

He didn't protest, instead, lifted it over his head. I ran my tongue down his chest, savouring the intoxicating taste and scent. "You've got cute little abs." I smirked.

"Hey!" he protested, giggling. "That tickles!" I rested my head on his chest. "What, you want me to stop?"

"Did I say that?" he replied, still snorting. I gave him a look that said, _well then_, before doing it again, this time starting at the bottom, working my way up until I reached Ash's mouth. He let me in warmly, before pulling away.

"How come I've got my top off and you don't?" he complained. I complied, literally ripping my t-shirt off my body and throwing it away enthusiastically. He put his hand on my chest, right on my heart. I did the same to him, and we looked each other in the eyes. He felt the same way. I'd never been happier. Finally, we were together as one, the way things were meant to be.

"You're cold." Ash shivered slightly.

"Well, warm me up then." I replied, pulling him closer, wrapping my arms around his chest. He put one arm round my neck, and I was soon lulled to sleep by his heat and steady breathing.

That was the way our Pokémon found us the next morning, their faces wearing the exact same look of shock. Both of us bolted out of bed, Ash's face as red as a Magmortar's Flamethrower. I imagined mine looked pretty similar. I glanced at Ash, before snaking my hand into his, gripping it tight. It took only a moment for him to squeeze it back, our fingers interlocking.

"Umm, guys, I can explain..." Ash stuttered. He didn't have to. I leaned forward and kissed him gently. The evil ball of yellowness wasn't impressed, and zapped me.

Unfortunately, as our mouths were connected and our tongues entwined, this meant Ash was shocked as well. We broke apart, gasping for breath, the little electric monster grinning smugly. Umbreon frowned and hit him with her Shadow Ball. The stupid Pokémon crashed against the wall, the smirk wiped off his face. I petted Umbreon absentmindedly and she jumped away, growling at the remaining sparks of static electricity in my fingertips.

That's when I remembered Ash. He was dazed and looked adorable, his normally shiny hair exploded into a Starly's nest and smoking slightly. Though, I thought, remembering my last experience with Pikachu's zappy attacks, I probably look a lot worse.

I smirked at my new (and now frazzled) lover. Somehow, I knew we were going to be alright.

_Fin~_

* * *

><p><strong>It's finished *Sigh*. Thanks again for all you who read and reviewed, I wuv you all! *Smothers them in massive hug*<strong>

**Oooops, sorry. My bad. Please review, this was the last chapter and I want to know if it was a decent ending. No flames!**

**Well, TTFN for now, dear readers! I will be writing again very soon...**


End file.
